Various roofing systems have been proposed for metal frame buildings. Generally, these systems include metal beams such as rafters, struts, and purlins arranged to cover the desired building interior space. The roof may also include metal support bands and sheeting along the rafters, struts, and/or purlins. The bands and sheeting provide support for additional materials such as insulation layers that may be placed atop the sheeting. An outer roof layer is placed atop the rafters, struts, and purlins to complete the roof.
In the mid 1990's, OSHA instituted fall prevention regulations. Those regulations may in some cases impact the construction of metal frame buildings. Accordingly, protective netting, harnesses, and edge protection have been employed during such construction. Also, metal support bands underlying the sheeting and insulation have been designed so as to be able to support a person who might fall into the sheeting during construction.
In particular, title 29 C.F.R. §1926.502 requires that a roof's insulation support and fall protection system restrain and support 400 pounds dropped from at least 42 inches above the system. This standard is intended to represent potential impact of a person falling onto the structure. Energy Saver FP™ roofing systems available from Guardian Building Products incorporate structures such as bands and sheeting designed to meet such requirements. Metal roofing systems available from other sources also claim to meet such requirements. One such system requires multiple fasteners be driven through both ends of longitudinal and transverse metal support bands where attached to rafters or struts, with the fasteners being spaced at least two inches from the ends of the bands.